The pain is all in my Head
by LudFelic
Summary: Where did they come from? Why are all the doors for the exits locked and aren't opening! Germany what do we do! All the countries are stuck in their own school and are being attacked by nothing other than the Undead! How will the escape? It's a little Halloween special that my little brother thought up...
1. Writers Note

**Writers Note:** so my little brother thought up this idea and pitched it to me, title and all and well, since it's October and all, I decided that it never hurt to have a little spooky story to throw into it. Honestly his idea wasn't terrible and I wrote a story back in 2015 that went along with his idea so I went with it. The content may be a little old and corny but all in all, it makes for an okay short story...

So with that said, enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1

It's so quite yet at the same time, I've never had this painful ringing in my ears last so long. Running, just keep running. I can't breathe but I have to keep going; they'll catch me if I don't run. I keep running yet I can't see anything in front of me. I've tripped so many times; on desks, chairs, tables and maybe even bodies; I can't see where I'm going. My flashlight fell out of my hand so long ago; the only lights that are helping me are the shallow flickers of broken lightbulbs and glimpses of the light bursting from the outside.

More dead came bursting out from a door on the left. I picked up the pace to avoid getting grabbed. How can something so decayed and rotten move so fast? It must have been the virus making them move so swiftly. A normal corpse would fall to the ground and not get back up.

As I ran to avoid being eaten, someone else began to pass me and then grab on to my wrist. Gun shots ran pasted my ears, keeping the ringing going throughout my head.

"Sons of Bitches! They keep coming! Hurry Italy, we need to hide!"

That voice, Germany! More gun shots ran passed my ear, but more came from behind. A machine gun? America? Britain? Are they behind us? Are they being devoured? I could hear screaming and blood being spattered along the walls and bodies hitting the floors in loud 'thuds'. One ceiling light flickered bright as we ran under it. I looked at the ground as I passed another body. A gray scarf covered in blood and a rusty pipe covered in more… Russia… I must have slowed down because I could feel Germany pulling harder on my wrist and yelling,

"Don't get distracted, we need to go!"

We turned a corner and saw a closed door. Germany opened the door and we ran in, slamming it behind us. Our backs both hit the door as we slid down it, heavily breathing.

"G-Germany, w-what do we do?"

"I Have No Fucking Idea."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a magazine and unloaded the old one. He loaded the new one and cocked his gun. Beads of sweat rolled down the sides of his face. Blood covered some spots on his face and neck, dirt covered everything else. He aimed his gun at the wall and locked in on whatever he was focusing on. 'How is he not scared? It's not fair.' I tugged on his jacket and he looked at my blood covered face.

"What is it?"

"A-are you scared?"

"Do I look scared to you?" He looked at me with almost this blank expression.

"Well, no."

"Then my face is lying. I'm probably just a scared as you are."

"Oh, okay… Germany?"

"Ga?"

"Where are we?"

He stood up, "You know, I don't know." He put his hand in his pocket and dug out a flashlight. He turned it on and pointed it at the walls. I had finally settled down on the floor when I noticed a terrible smell. I plugged my nose and stood up behind Germany. I looked up at him and noticed the look of pure horror on his face. I slowly looked at what he had his flashlight pointed at. I started to see splattered blood and dismembered human remains scattered along-side the other half of the room. One large pile of bodies stood before us with the terrible smell of rotting flesh. My breathing started to speed up and get shaky, along with the rest of my body.

Germany held up his gun and tried to focus it but, he too, was shaking, maybe even worse than me.

"A-are they dead?" I could barely get out one sentence without stuttering.

It was hard for me to look away; all those bodies. What if they got up and attacked us? But from what I could see, they weren't going anywhere…

"Italy, I-I think we're fine. They would have come up when they heard us come in…"

He slowly moved his gun down back into his pocket and moved the flashlight closer down to our feet. Both of us slowly started to relax…

"As long as we stay in here, we can at least think of something to do to get out of here."

"Yea."

But when we finally started to feel like we were safe, poundings came from the door. Both of us ran to the door and pressed up against it… but then we could hear voices

"Yo! Germany! Italy! You dudes in there?! Say something!"

I turned to Germany, "It's America! Open the door!"

"Please dudes!"

We quickly moved from the door and it came bursting open, not with just America but Britain too. They fell to their knees as they came into the room, heavily breathing with sweat dripping off of their faces. We closed the door and blocked it with ourselves again.

"T-thank y-you very m-much."

"D-dudes, thanks."

America's headlight fell off his head and bounced on the floor and shined directly into the dismembered corpses. Both of them ran to the door in horror.

"What the fuck!? They're in here too!"

Both Britain and America pointed their guns at the pile and shot off a few rounds before Germany yelled,

"They're dead you fucking idiots!" Germany stood up and shoved both of them to the ground, "They were here when we got here!"

I wasn't even listening to everyone yelling; I had my ear to the door listening to what was happening outside it. I tugged on Germanys' jacket and he stopped yelling. He noticed what I was doing and did the same. It then became suddenly super quiet as Germany and I listened through the door. We could hear them! The undead dragging themselves along the floor, shuffling along, knocking into everything and falling over themselves. I began to shake more

"G-Germany…"

He put his finger to his lips, "Shhh."

The noises grew louder and all of us grew more tense and nervous. Down this small hallway, was a hoard of zombies, looking for us… fresh, live meat.

I don't know how they got here but, they invaded our school and have killed almost everyone here; nearly all the countries were trapped in our own school and now we have to fight to survive and somehow manage to get out. They killed those who weren't fast enough. I just hope brother Spain and Romano are okay… Prussia too. And Hungary. And Big Brother France… are they okay? Did they all make it? Please be okay.

I could feel small tears coming down the sides of my face. I whispered to myself, "They can't all be dead…"

Germany noticed me crying and pulled my head to his chest. He whispered, "They won't catch us, we're fine."

I shook my head, "That's not it at all."

"Than what is it?"

I cried harder into his shirt, "Big brother France, Spain, Roma… they're all gone… they're not coming back."

Germany put his arm around me and tried to comfort me. I looked over at Britain and America and Britain was doing the same thing I was, crying…

Germany however, still had his ear to the door, listening. I felt his body tense up, as his hand slowly moved down into his pocket and grabbing his gun. Then we could hear it, a single set of dragging feet moving towards the door. Germany signaled America and Britain to move over to the door. We all then moved behind the hinges of the door as the footsteps grew louder. The door slowly creaked open as a slow, rooting zombie pushed through it. My eyes widened and a high squeal made it way out of my gaping mouth. Germany quickly covered my mouth and we all watched. The zombie smelt around and noticed nothing out of the ordinary, ordinary being a pile of dead bodies and a dark room. It didn't even make it passed the door frame when it decided to head back with the group it came with. Slowly it walked out of the room and down the hall.

Germany slowly moved his body across the door and gently closed it. The moaning and dragging noises finally died down and the tension in all of us loosened up a bit. I looked up a Germany.

"How are we going to get out of here?"

He looked at me, "I don't think we are getting out of here…"

A mix of sadness and anger hit me at once. Why would Germany say something like that?! Has he lost all hope?!

"B-but, Germany…"

America quickly stood up, "Dude, why the fuck would you say that?! We're getting out of here!"

Britain quickly stood up and covered Americas' mouth, "Shhh, they could still be out there!" he was trying to whisper, but it didn't exactly sound like it.

He took Britain's hand from his mouth, "Dude, even you should want to get out!"

Britain put his hand back on Americas' mouth and shoved him to the ground.

That zombie didn't even make it down the second part of the hall when he heard America yelling. Germany put his ear back to the door and could hear the dragging feet of the zombie coming towards the door again. Germany looked at America and angrily whispered,

"You fucking idiot."

"What?!"

Britain tried to keep Americas' mouth shut.

"That zombie never made it down the rest of the hallway and you started yelling."

Americas' eyes widened and his hand covered Britains' hand over his mouth.

I grabbed on to Germanys' hand as we moved back to the opposite side of the door and it creaked open. The zombie shuffled in, making it passed the door frame. Instead of his gun, Germany pulled out his knife from his boot. He then put his hand on my mouth as the zombie moved further into the room, in a slow casual pace. From the back it looked like a regular dude, but as he turned around to leave the room, it looked as if his face had been blown off.

Skin dangled from his skull, half of one side of his face was gone, and the other had an eyeball dangling from its socket. Blood covered his shredded clothes as the flickering light from the hall shined on him. I could feel Germanys' hand applying more pressure to my mouth. I couldn't look away. I did notice that America still had Britains' hand over his mouth, but they weren't over behind the door; they were over in the corner by the corpses… It can't see them, or really smell them since we all smelt like death already… but it can hear us.

Germany slowly stood up with his back up against the wall. He slowly crept closer to the zombie and once he was close enough, "STAB!" he got it straight in the side of the head. It fell to the ground close to the pile of bodies. He put his back against the door and closed it, sliding down it as he did. He wiped his blade of on his pant leg and sheaved it.

"There…"

Britain took his hand away from Americas' mouth. Everyone once again settled down, or at least tried to.

"So dudes, we need to get the hell out of here… all four of us."

Germany was trying to think of a good way for all four of us to get out but wasn't coming up with anything good. "Well for starters, I'd like to know how much fire power we all have left."

As everyone was working out how much they could use their guns, I was remembering which floor we were on… 'I think we're on the second floor and if this is the room I think it is then…'. I knew what we could do. I remembered that to the left of the door was a window. 'Maybe we could use that to escape.' I tugged on Germanys' jacket and he looked over at me.

"Yes, what is it Italy?"

"If this is the second floor, then to the left of the door is a window… maybe we could use that to get out."

I could then see everything in Germanys' mind click and just for a second he seemed happy but as we finally figured out a way to get out of here, we could hear an army of zombies all coming down the hall. They burst through the door and immediately swarmed around us. Germany put me behind him as everyone shot zombie after zombie. Round after round filled the heads of zombies but they kept coming.

I began to feel myself being pressed up against the wall by Germany backing up trying to avoid the zombies. I then heard screams from Britain and America being ripped apart. Skin and muscle being pulled out from their arms and legs, the pleas for help but to no avail… Germany was too busy protecting me and not them… yet he still looked back. And as he did, one zombie was able to take a large bite out of his arm.

Germany shot the thing in the head and moved closer into the swarm. Shot after shot. Soon he ran out of bullets and began socking them straight in the heads. I fell to the ground, scared out of my mind. 'This can't be real! This can't be real!'

Germanys' arm was bleeding heavily yet he still kept fighting. I looked on the ground and saw a torso with one arm and head moving closer to me. It grabbed my boot and I screamed. Germany turned around and chucked his knife at it. It hit him in the head and he knelt down facing me. I closed my eyes as tight as I could. Zombies piled over Germany as he grabbed my arms and yelled,

"Italy wake up! Italy! Italy!"

My eyes stayed closed until the loudness of everything that was happening around me started to fade out. When I opened my eyes I came shooting out of my bed and on to the cold wooden floor. I could hear bed sheets moving and then footsteps coming closer to me. Then, Germany was knelt down in front of me with his hand out,

"Hey, you okay?"

'I'm so confused. I just saw you get eaten in front of me…' but seeing his face helped me figure things out. I hugged him as tight as possible. I bet now he's confused.

"Umm, like I said, are you alright?"

"I had a terrible dream and everyone got eaten by zombies and you tried to save me but you got eaten too… right in front of me…"

Germany then put one arm around me and another on my head, "Hey now, you're alright. It was just a dream… that can't happen…"

"Ya… I know."

We ended up watching Disney movies until I fell asleep because after that dream, I wasn't getting sleep any time soon.

Was it a dream… well if it was, I plan on keeping it that way.


End file.
